gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What is your favourite handgun?
What is your favourite handgun? my fav was my High Standard Model 180 .44 AMT, and second what i now own a Glock Model 20 10mm, my next fav will be when I can acquire a SCAR 17S. My favourite handgun is the Smith & Wesson M&P. PFC R. HuntleyS&W M&P 14:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've shot a few and trained with 3 handguns, the M&P9 being the one I have the most rounds on (~6000 rounds and counting). The M&P would have to be my favorite as well, with the G19 as a close second. SmokeSound off! 02:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Mine would be the H&K MK23 :: :::Well if you can find the ammo then the FN Five-seveN is the perfect handgun. Low weight (1.36 lb), 20 rounds, low-recole, and the 5.7 ammunition isn't as weak as you think. ::: :::::::::I can respect the high round capacity (and the low recoil which allows for fast follow-up shots), but the 5.7mm round is quite anemic, even by pistol caliber standards. SmokeSound off! 01:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I've only shot three different handgun types so far, but my favorite was the S&W Model 686 loaded with 158 grain flat nose lead rounds. The S&W 686 was made for the .357 magnum cartridge, and with the extra weight, it was very comfortable to shoot and handle. The light recoil also made it easier to shoot accurately. The other two I've shot were a Glock 19 in 9mm and a Ruger .22 revolver. I want to try a .45 auto at my next opportunity. I rent different handguns at my local gun shop/range, when I'm not shooting my beloved 1891/30 Mosin rifle. Gbeecher 21:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::My grandfather came home from WWI with his short barreled .44 Colt rolled up and stored in his duffel bag and a M1911 on his hip. He carried one of those the rest od his life. He taught me how to to shoot a pistol with the M1911A1. I have put thousands of rounds thru one or another 1911. One saved my life in "Nam when that P.O.S. 5.56mm failed. At this time, I have an AMT Hardballer. I know all about how these are "junk", but mine has served me without any problems. At the time I bbought it, AMT was the ONLY all stainless 1911 on the market. I throuted it, did a trigger job and installed an extended slide release. I can put all rounds in a hands width at 25 yards. It is more accurate than I am. Aeroplnut 12/30/13 :::::::::My favourite weapon is my Svedish Mauser 7,5 mm. Carl Gustaff Mod 41b Modified with the bolt-action Mosin Nagant's systems. (Sorry for the bad english, i'm italian) ::::::::::my fave is the glock 18. JCreep (talk) 04:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I've been shooting pistols for 7 years, and i've shot well over 30 different pistols, my favorite is the Smith and Wesson M&P40 Captain Jake Smith (talk) 18:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::My favorite pistols are all Sig Sauers and I have been shooting them at the range since I was eight. I have shot the p226, the p229, the p239, and the 1911. My farvoite is the p226 because it is more accurate then the p229 and it is the offical Navy Seal handgun. STEEL WHEELS (talk) 18:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Ive shot a .22 revolver before but like the .500 magnum revolver. :::::::::::My favorite HANDGUN requires 2 answers. One for a pistol and one for a revolver. My favorite pistol is the Sig Sauer P228. The 9mm pistol is without peer in balance and how it feels in my hand. Don't get me wrong, I'm a 1911 fanatic, but the P228 is pure joy to shoot. My favorite revolver is the Smith & Wesson 329PD. The scandium framed, titanium cylinder .44 magnum revolver gives a new definition to lightweight, only 25.5 ounces, backpack revolver. For large carnivores, the super light pistol ha no competition. It DOES have brutal recoil using full magnum loads. For social work, Speer Gold Dot, Core Bon, and Buffalo Bore, make some excellent JHP .44 Special loads. Nothing is as reliable as a revolver and this lightweight beauty has self defense covered, no matter the antagonist. My favorite is, my very first - the H&K P30. ::::::::::::I have numerous favorites. I suppose my favorite handgun ever would have to be the Desert Eagle. It's just so ridiculously powerful and cool looking. But in terms of practicality one has to be the Beretta 92FS. Sheer beauty and reality unmatched by any pistol except the SIG-Sauer P226 or the 1911. (Glock fanboys disagree but Glocks can't take *half* the abuse Berettas, SIGs or 1911s can.) Three is the Heckler & Koch P7. And, of course, the HK Mark 23 is lovely. (20:24, July 20, 2014 (UTC)) :::::::::::: Category:WikiForumM1911A1 - In any guise. B'een shooting these for 60 years, NOTHING else "feels" right in my hand. Currentlly, my carry piece is an AMT Hardballer, that I have worked over. Bought it in '78, when it was the ONLY all stainless steel 1911 on the market. Trigger job and throuted. Runs Speer 185 grain JHPs without a wimper. :-) (Aeroplnut 11/04/14)' Have to say I like any kind of Glock